def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Streetfighting
Streetfighting is one of the fighting styles featured in Def Jam Fight For NY. Description Street fighters—no-holds-barred, brass knuckles, and steel chins tempered on the streets through in your-face experience—are by far the most practical and adaptable fighters around. This fact alone makes them very dangerous. With their strong-arm attacks and plentiful punching combinations, these fighters can take it to anyone in a stand-up battle. Learn your punches and combinations well, and mix them up to keep opponents guessing. Throw in a kick here and there to confuse them, but then quickly return to strong-arm attacks to keep the pressure on. Don't rely on kicks too much. Street fighters' leg attacks are considerably weaker than their arm attacks, and their kick combinations won't do much damage to tough opponents. Kicks may get you by in a pinch, but they are definitely not something to use as staple techniques. Grappling is another tactic to use, but only as a mixer or unexpected move. Do not try to out-grapple other fighter genres; your few grappling moves are weak and short-range (Wrestlers will be able to grab you while you’re still out too far to grab them). Occasionally, throw some close-range grapples into the fray just to keep opponents guessing. But instead of following through into a weak grapple, use your initial grab to throw a foe into an obstacle. Quickly follow up on your stunned enemy with powerful punch combinations. KO Capability: The Haymaker These punches are wild and powerful, but so intense that the body's momentum can carry it off balance. When they connect, these punches (strong attack + punch) are utterly destructive. If your opponent is in Danger, this punch easily results in a KO. Recommended Hybrid Because street fighters are predominantly strikers with weak grappling capabilities, kickboxing or submissions are the most complementary styles for a hybrid. Kickboxing or submissions make the most beneficial fighters, because you can learn how to strike and grapple, and can counter both. How to Beat a Street Fighter The street fighter is the most predictable of fighting styles. Fighters follow a narrow path to a win—punches to the body or head. Any genre of fighter can effectively block their punch combinations and come back with some well-timed strikes or grapples to whittle these fighters down a notch. The key point is to be patient. You know what they're going to do, so wait until they do it and react accordingly. In the case of fighters who favor kicks, block their punching combos while keeping some distance between you. When an opportunity arises, attack with some kick combinations from beyond arm's reach. In the case of strikers, don't try to out-punch them one for one. Instead, block their attacks and come back solidly with some of your own. This may take skillful timing, because you will be directly in front of them and in range for their follow-up attack. Hit hard and fast. Grapplers, you have it easy. Block their punches and get inside to grab them. Once they are controlled, either go directly into a grapple attack or stun them first with a shove. Then use your strongest grapples to keep them flopping around like rag dolls. Whatever your style, patience is the key when dealing with street fighters. Fighters Who Uses Streetfighting These are the following fighters who uses Streetfighting as their first style. *Baxter *Capone *Cindy J *David Banner *Crack *Dan G (Capoeira) *Erick Sermon *Fam-Lay *Jervis *Kimora *Lauren *Mack 10 *Manny *Memphis Bleek *N.O.R.E. *Nyne *O.E. *Rome *Scarface *Shaniqua *Skull *Snowman *Sticky Fingaz *Stingray *Suspect *Trejo *Trick *WC Category:Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Fighting Styles Category:Fighting Styles in Def Jam Fight for NY Category:Gameplay Category:Def Jam Fight For NY The Takeover